


Warrick's Faux Pas

by Quantrail



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-02
Updated: 2005-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantrail/pseuds/Quantrail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick makes some wrong assumptions about Nick and Greg's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrick's Faux Pas

Nick stared at Warrick and Warrick stared back. He couldn't believe that the other man had been serious. He quickly glanced at Greg and could see that the younger man was equally incredulous. 

"Did I hear you right Warrick? You think that Greg and I would make a cute couple?" Nick asked askance. He could hear muffled giggles coming from Greg's corner of the break room but didn't look over at him; he was intent on Warrick. Warrick took his time in replying. 

"Well you're gay and Greg's gay," Warrick said slowly. Nick waited for him to continue and give him some good reasons for his impending couplehood with Greg but it seemed that Warrick was done talking. 

"That's it? That's why we'd make a cute couple?" Nick was moving on from irritated and heading towards angry. "The only reason you thought of us together is because we're both gay?" 

Warrick started to shuffle his feet uneasily. In his head it had made perfect sense but apparently Nick didn't think so. He was still trying to think of something to say when Nick started speaking again. 

"Can I ask you a question Warrick?" He nodded mutely. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe we aren't attracted to each other? That maybe we're perfectly happy being friends?" 

"I only thought that as you were both single that maybe you should give it a try..." Warrick trailed off uncertainly; Nick was starting to turn an interesting shade of red. For the first time since the conversation had started Greg spoke up.

"So if I told you I was straight you'd try to set me up with Sara?" Greg grinned. "For an intelligent man you can be very dumb sometimes, you know that?" Greg started laughing and after a few moments Nick joined in. Warrick breathed a sigh of relief that the conversation seemed to be over and that he hadn't done irreparable damage to his friendship with these two guys. 

"We cool?" he asked Nick. 

"We're cool," Nick smiled as he stood up and stretched. "Well, break's over so I better head back to analyse those fibres. Catch you guys later." Warrick watched him go then turned to Greg. 

"Thanks, man. I don’t think that would have ended so well if you hadn't relieved the tension a bit." 

"No problem," Greg said as he also got up to leave. "Besides, he really isn't my type." 

Warrick's interest was piqued by that statement so without thinking he asked what Greg's type was. 

"Hmm, if you think about it Warrick you're the only one I don't flirt with in this lab. I wonder what that could mean." Greg winked naughtily at him and left the break room. He left behind a very confused and unsettled Warrick Brown.


End file.
